After mission calmness
by fabilousxx
Summary: This is a bit fluffy story about Kanda x Reader. I just needed to write some fluff with him. I tried my best to keep Kanda in character. The story is rated T, but it might be seen as M, I'm not so sure. Now, please, enjoy the story. : )


**After mission calmness.**

* * *

_Oh when you look at me like that my darling,  
__w__hat did you expect__?__  
I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck,  
__o__r I did last time I checked_.

**...**

Yuu Kanda x Reader.

**...**

You were just back from a two-week mission in Bulgaria and when your feet stepped in the Black Order you were warmly welcomed back, with many hugs and smiles. Allen hugged you tightly and you wondered did they all missed you that much?

The only one person you were not seeing is your man, Yuu Kanda. To be honest with yourself, you miss him. Ever since you became part of the Black Order you have a thing for him. In the beginning he was an ass to you. He ignored you, teased you and got on your nerves. You being yourself never gave up to him and always returned his negativism, but somewhere in all the missions you had with him you found yourself drawn to him. During one of your missions together he got badly injured and you tried your best to be in help to him as much as you can, and helped him walk to the closest, safe place. On that past mission you two had to fight with many, many akuma. You were knocked off after killing couple of them, that one which hit you, surprised you from the back, you didn't had enough time to react and left Kanda to fight all by himself. You woke up with a damn headache, all in starches and blood. In the first place you had forgotten what had happened and why you're there. You remembered quickly when you heard Kanda cough badly. You looked up to him and saw that he had lost his coat, his ponytail was ruined and he actually cough blood. At that very moment you hurried to his side. He was more injured than you had ever seen him. Kanda tried to stand, but he failed miserably and fell down. You smiled weakly and gave him hand. He protested, but soon realized that he needs that help. Made a _'Tch'_ sound and accepted your help. The two of you stayed silent during the time until you reached an inn. The receptionist got scared by the look of you and Kanda. He dialed the number to the fast aid and soon you were in hospital. You never realized how much you actually cared for Yuu Kanda until that night. You and Kanda were separated, you needed a different treatment. The nurses took the other exorcist under urgently care. You were worried, but you knew that after an hour or even less he's going to be like never-nothing-happened. After you were all wrapped in bandages and things you were given some clean hospital clothes. You tanked all the nurses.

After hour or two only laying on your bed and being worried about Kanda you had decided to visit him, no matter that you were not allowed. You opened the door quietly, stepped carefully and with every step, you were closer to Kanda's rest room. The nurses earlier told you were he was. You didn't knock on the door, probably he's sleeping. You stepped closer and closer and saw him with his hair down, face pale and eyes closed. The moon and the street lights made the room brighter and gave you opportunity to see him. You saw a chair and moved it next to his bed. You just stayed and watched him inhale and exhale. God, that man. How can he be that perfect? You felt the guts to kiss him. You wanted just to kiss him. So you did it. You took all of your hair in one hand - not to touch him and wake him, leaned closer to his lips and pecked them lightly. You felt him answer the kiss and your little peck turned into heated kiss. After breaking the kiss he spoke first _"Yeah, I just had to make sure you have feelings for me first."_ was all he said and then you picked a fight with him again, but up from them all of your fights ended up with kisses. Sometimes angry kisses, sometimes painful-blood giving kisses.

"[Name], you still here?" Allen asked you carefully rubbing your hand with his thumb.

"Haha, sure I am, I just happened to space out and be tired from my mission." You explained "Is Kanda here by any chance?"

Lavi smiled sweetly, "He returned hour before you."

You tanked for the information, gave Lenalee some roses you had taken from Bulgaria, since you know she likes them and made your way to the room. Your and Yuu's room. You were officially together and that is well-known fact to everyone. From the start you and Kanda were hiding, but soon enough people noticed that he was forcing that angry face and you were smiling lot more lately. But what reviled yours' relationship was when after one mission of yours, you were exhausted and all bitter, Kanda and you were talking with each other on the balcony and he ended up kissing you. All the people saw that kiss and it was not secret anymore. You felt kind of relieved, keeping away from Kanda was slightly difficult. Same goes for him, he prefers to have his space and everyone to know what's his. After a week, Komui said that he has room for Kanda and you. Kanda 'tch'-ed and gave a small smile, however you were almost jumping around. But being in one room with Kanda means that you will argue even more with him, but also means you have him in all way he's okay with.

**...**

You reached the room and cracked the door open silently. Kanda was on the bed, laying on his stomach, his hair down and naked. His hair ends were still wet, he must have taken a shower. But the sight in front you is probably the best thing in weeks. He looked so calm, his right hand under his head, near him tons of pillows, white and gray, matching the bed sheets. Kanda is slightly covered with a blanket, but the most of his body is visible. Oh, that body, that hair all over his shoulders and pillows. He moved a little and the blanket felt off of his body. You smiled, you admire him. He's the definition of beauty. With that body, that hair, that face, those eyes, just him. His bad language at all, his accent when speak English, just Yuu Kanda. He moved again and his hair fell to his left shoulder. You couldn't take it anymore, damn him.

"So gorgeous and beautiful, Yuu." That came in a whisper. You decided to take a shower too.

Meanwhile Kanda was awake all the time and smirks or more like smiles, when you can't see him and think he's sleeping.

After your shower you wrapped yourself in towel and took away most of the falling water from your hair with other towel. You returned to the bedroom and Kanda hasn't moved. Still laying naked and his hair is in messy, adorable way. Smiling you sat on the bed, a little pushing Kanda more to his side, but then he spoke,

"Only without a towel." He raises his head and rests it on his hand.

"Pervert." You laugh.

He moved closer to you and kissed you. "Might be." And he found his way to unwrap the towel around you and threw is away. "Better" he kissed you again.

"If you say so." You wrapped your arms around his neck and played with his hair while he moved his lips to your neck."How was your mission?" you asked him.

"Tch, boring." He kissed your cheek. "Yours? It took you long." He informed.

You smiled, so he missed you too? "Well, normal, I won't complain." You kissed his neck and trailed your hand in his long hair. "I missed you." You hugged him closer and tightly.

"Baka, I know." Kanda smirks and climbs on top of you. "I see your body is not that injured, only few bandages and even less cuts." The man stated, "You might get better, not only crying for me or the others."

You felt tease in his tone, so you answered him with arrogance too. No matter what, you're not the one to give up first. But this time is sort of hard, when the two of you are naked, he's on the top of you, making out. He bit your lower lip and you starched his back, this is more like fighting than romance. He bit your tongue when he entered your mouth multiple time and you pulled his hair. If he's going to be rough who said you're not going to be rough too? This time a sound echoed his lips, pain maybe? Kanda kept kiss you, each kiss he placed the more careful he become. You smiled into the last kiss. You just love when he's showing that sweet side of his.

His last kiss reach your heart, he made it so sweet. You almost felt insecure why. "Yuu, is there something?"

"Tch, you got it quickly." He rolled off of you, but took you in his lap. "Tomorrow, early I'm leaving for another mission." He kissed your forehead. "It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye" He breathed that sentence.

"Sure, let's just rest, I'm tired anyway, I bet you too." You kiss him and he turns the kiss into something so hot and passionate. He broke the kiss first and let go of the hold he had on your waist. You got to your place of the bed and felt his arms wrap around you and pulling you closer to him. You couldn't help but smile, such an after mission calmness and sweetness caused by Yuu. "I adore you, Kanda." You kissed his hand that you had taken in yours.

"What can I say? I know." He kissed your shoulder and you felt smile formed on his lips. He pulled you even closer and whispered, "sleep."

**…**

**Eerm, thanks for reading, I hope you like it aaand sorry if I have mistakes.**

**Song which motivated me for writing this : Arctic Monkeys – 505**

** -R.**


End file.
